mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Donkey Kong (jeu)
Donkey Kong est un jeu d'arcade. Les jeux d'arcade sont disponibles dans des endroids rares, il y en a à Walt Disney conçu par Shigeru Miyamoto, sous l'épaulette de Gunpei Yokoi. Il est édité et développé par Nintendo. Il met en scène Donkey Kong (l'actuel Cranky Kong), qui a kidnappé Pauline (la première femme de Mario) et qui l'a emmené eu haut d'un échafaudage. Jumpman, Little Mario ou tout simplement, Mario, est le héros que l'on contrôle dans le jeu. Il fait ici sa première apparition, tout comme D.K., Pauline, le tout premier power-up de Mario, ou encore le Podoboo, le premier ennemi "commun" de Mario. La borne d'arcade originelle est testé dans un bar proche de Nintendo of America fin juin 1981. Il a créé le sous genre des jumping game, traversant une époque difficile de l'arcade. Il a eu le droit à de très nombreuses copies comme Crazy Kong (Falcon, 1981) ou encore Monkey Kong (Med Systems, 1983), ce que l'on appelle les Kong games. Le jeu est ressorti sur NES, Game & Watch, et a eu de nombreuses suites diverses et variées. C'est aussi un jeu de plates-formes, un genre très jeune à l'époque, et un climbing game. Dates de Sortie *Arcade : vers la fin juin/début juillet 1981 *Game & Watch et N.E.S. : 1983 Histoire du jeu Nintendo of America s'installe à New York en février 1980, pour se rapprocher des clients américains. Le premier jeu que NoA met en vente en 1980 est le fameux Radar Scope. A l'époque, Nintendo n'était pas très connu mais avait déjà une certaine expérience en matière de jeux vidéos. Les jeux du moment était les space age games, les jeux de tirs spéciaux (comment ne pas nommer Space Invaders (Taito, 1978)?!), Galaxian (Namco/Midway, 1979), Asteroids (Atari, 1979). Pacman, sorti en 1980 et créé par Namco/Midway est un des rares jeux de l'époque pour le moins original. Radar Scope donc, ne se vendit pas du tout bien, car :thumb|Ecran de jeu de Donkey Kong où Jumpman saute. *Le prix était exorbitant. *Le retard pris entre la commande du directeur de NoA (Minoru Arakawa) et l'arrivage des bornes et des circuits électroniques donna un coup de vieux immédiat à Radar Scope. *NoA était encore une petite entreprise et n'avait pas les moyens pour se faire de la place dans les cafés. Nintendo of America était désormais en pleine crise. Minoru Arakawa, par l'intermédiaire de sa femme (la fille de Hiroshi Yamauchi) demanda à la maison-mère de Nintendo de fabriquer en vitesse un nouveau jeu pour sauver la jeune et fragile entreprise. Yamauchi tempêta contre Arakawa, mais accepta de faire un nouveau jeu pour remplacer l'échec de Radar Scope. Il demanda à Gunpei Yokoi de créer ce jeu. Or, Yokoi était déjà en train de plancher sur de nouveau Game & Watch depuis avril 1980. Il délégua donc la conception du jeu à un jeune illustrateur de la Nintendo, entré dans la firme en 1977, et qui fut plus qu'heureux qu'on lui donne un travail comme celui-là... C'est Shigeru Miyamoto. Yokoi et Miyamoto étaient en fait déjà en train de faire un nouveau Game & Watch sur Popeye. Donc, ils décidèrent de faire pareil pour le jeu d'arcade en projet. Yokoi avait vu dans un épisode du dessin animé de Popeye Olive en train de marcher sur un échafaudage, somnambule. Il s'en inspira pour les bases du jeu. Pour le scénario, Brutus a enlevé Olive que Popeye doit sauver. Pour attaquer, Brutus devait lancer des tonneaux pour écraser le marin. Ce sont des tonneaux de bière (un peu bizarre:) ). Quand les deux hommes jouent au prototype, il manque quelque chose. Yokoi remarqua alors que Popeye pourait sauter par dessus les tonnaux pour les éviter. Ainsi naquit le jumping game. Popeye et l'attaque des tonneaux de bière, pouvait être envoyé en Amérique. Soudain la licence de Popeye n'était pas accordée pour le jeu. Il fallait donc trouver de nouveaux personnages : Donkey Kong, Pauline, et Jumpman. Envoyé aux États-Unis, le jeu fit un malheur. Mais Donkey Kong était plus célèbre que Petit Mario. Cela se modifia ensuite. Donkey Kong eut droit à plusieurs suites, et dérivés, comme Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong Circus, ou Donkey Kong Hockey. Les personnages *Jumpman (Mario) (Héros, Jouable) *Lady (Pauline) (Objectif, Non-jouable) *Donkey Kong (Méchant, Non-jouable) Les ennemi(e)s : *Tonneau *Boule de feu *Tas de sable *Tremplin Les objets : *Maillet *Articles perdus de Pauline *Rivets Les niveaux : *25m *50m *75m *100m Le développement thumb|Une borne d'arcade. thumb|left|Une conception artistique de Jumpman.Donkey Kong a été créé par Shigeru Miyamoto, sous la supervision de Gunpei Yokoi, il a été affecté par Nintendo pour convertir avec le Radar Scope, un jeu d'arcade qui a été mal vendu en Amérique du Nord, dans un jeu qui aurait plus d'attrait pour les joueurs. Shigeru Miyamoto a admis plus tard qu'il n'avait pas d'histoire dans le jeu, en créant à la place un terrain basique avec des personnages colorés et de la musique qui a lui-même composé. Il a dit que Jumpman (plus tard rebaptisé Mario) et Pauline n'était pas destiné à avoir une relation et il ne savait pas où l'idée de connexion venait, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas trop important. Peu importe, le jeu résultant était une percée majeure pour Nintenod et pour l'industrie du jeu vidéo, devenant l'un des meilleures machines de vente d'arcade à l'époque. Son gameplay de plate-forme, il distingue aussi la plupart des autres jeux d'arcade à l'époque. Les procès 'Universal Studios' En 1 982, environ un an après la sortie du jeu, Universal Studios a poursuivie Nintendo, affirmat que Donkey Kong a violé les droits de propriété intellectuelle d'Universal Studios au film King Kong. Howard Lincoln, avocat et futur président de Nintendo of America, a décidé de lutter contre le cas et il a embauché un avocat chevronné John Kirby pour représenter Nintendo. Lorsque Kirby a montré que non seulement n'a pas violé les droits d'auteur, mais aussi qu'Universal Studios étaient poursuivis RKO Pictures en 1 975 pour prouver que l'intrigue de King Kong était en fait dans le domaine public, le juge Robert W. Sweet à statué en faveur de Nintendo, la commande d'Universal à payer à Nintendo 1,8 million $ en frais juridiques. Dans une tournure ironique, le juge Sweet a également statué que le jeu vidéo'' King Kong'' pour la console Tiger, licencié par Universal, a empiété sur Donkey Kong. Après la victoire, Nintendo donne une bourse de 30 000 $ à John Kirby avec un voilier et il lui a donné aussi "les droits exclusifs mondiaux pour utiliser le nom de son voilier". 'Ikegami Tsushinki' Comme nouvellement établi, la division de jeux vidéos par Nintendo manquait de main-d'oeuvre aux programmations, la version arcade de Donkey Kong a été programmé par Ikegami Tsushinki, un entrepreneur qui avait travaillé pour Nintendo dans plusieurs jeux d'arcade. Pour le développement de Donkey Kong, les deux sociétés ont signé un contrat qui a donné les droits exclusifs à Ikegami Tsushinki pour la fabrication de panneaux d'arcade sur le jeu Donkey Kong. En 1983, Ikegami Tsushinki a poursuivie Nintendo sur le terrain d'avoir violé le contrat et d'avoir produit plus de 80 000 panneaux d'arcade. Ikegami Tsushinki vise aussi à indemniser l'utilisation du code sur le jeu Donkey Kong pour créer son propre jeu Donkey Kong Jr. Et il a affirmé qu'elle possédait le droit d'auteur sur le code du jeu Donkey Kong (alors que le contrat ne précise pas la propriété du code, un jugement relatif à Invaders Part II Space Invaders Part II a créé un précédent établissant au code informatique qui est peut-être sous copyright). En réponse, Nintendo a affrimé qu'il possédait le code du jeu Donkey Kong qu'Ikegami Tsushinki a été embauché en tant que sous-traitant. L'affaire a été dans la ville de Tokyo à District Court jusqu'au 26 Mars 1 990, à quel point que les deux sociétés ont réglées à la cour. Le procès a souvent dit être la raison de derrière tout cela pour manque de rééditions sur la version arcade du jeu'' Donkey Kong'' et l'existence du jeu'' Donkey Kong : Original Edition'', bien que le jeu Donkey Kong 64 dispose néanmoins un portage complet de la version arcade, mais avec de légère différences, car il imite de près le code source du jeu Donkey Kong. Le documentaire En 2 007, un film documentaire a été réalisé par Seth Gordon basée hors de la sortie du jeu Donkey Kong. Le film centre autour d'un professeur de lycée nommé Steve Wiebe alors qu'il essaie d'atteindre un record du monde pour obtenir le meilleur score dans le jeu Donkey Kong, qui est détenu par Billy Mitchell à l'époque. Les suites et les portages 'Les suites' Donkey Kong a eu quatre suies en date. *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong II (Game & Watch). *Donkey Kong 3. *''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy). 'Les portages' En plus de la version arcade, Donkey Kong a été porté dans plusieurs autres systèmes de jeu et ordinateurs : *Nintendo Entertainment System *Game & Watch *Game Boy Advance sous le nom de Classic NES Series : Donkey Kong. Cette version, comme le titre l'indiqué, le jeu n'est pas basé sur la version arcade, mais plutôt sur la version NES, ce qui signifie que le niveau 50m est également omis. *e-Reader pour Game Boy Advance *Famicom Disk System *Atari 2 600 *Atari 7 800 *Les ordinateurs 8-bit d'Atari *ColecoVision *Intellivision *Commodore VIC-20 *Commodore 64 (Deux portages officiels existent, une sortie en 1 983 en Amérique du Nord par Atarisoft et un autre sortie en 1 986 en Europe par Ocean.) *Texas Instruments TI-99/4A *Amstrad CPC *ZX Spectrum *MSX *Coleco Adam *Amiga (Le portage n'est pas officiel, mais c'est plutôt un homebrew porté directement à partir de la version Commodore 64.) *Coleco Tabletop *Apple II *DOS *Dans le jeu Game & Watch Gallery 2 et dans le jeu Game & Watch Gallery 4, Donkey Kong était l'un des mini-jeux. Il pourrait être joué dans le mode classique et moderne. *Deux portages différents du jeu'' Donkey Kong'' ont été apparus sur la console virtuelle de la Wii. Le premier, sorti en 2 006, est essentiellement un portage direct de la version NES, tandis que le second, intitulé Donkey Kong : Original Edition (ドンキーコング オリジナルエディション) a tenté d'adhérer à la version arcade et il a été pré-installé pour la sortie européenne du 25ème anniversaire de Mario dans l'édition limitée de la Wii ''rouge en 2 010. Cette version a restaurée les animations manquantes et le niveau 50m, qui a été coupé dans la version ''NES, bien que Donkey Kong se tord encore dans ce niveau et tandis que les graphismes du portage sont une amélioration au portage NES, il est encore inférieure à la vraie version arcade, qui reste disponible sur la console virtuelle de la Wii. Le dernier portage a été mis à disposition sur le Nintendo eShop au Japon quand un membre du Club Nintendo a acheté la version de téléchargement de l'un des deux jeux, dont l'un était Super Mario Bros. 2, du 28 Juillet 2 012 au 2 Septembre 2 012. Une promotion similaire a eu lieu aux Etats-Unis entre le 1er Octobre 2 012 et le 6 Janvier 2 013, exclusivement aux membres de Club Nintendo qui ont le jeu, dans le délai mentionné ci-dessus, il a relié leurs systèmes à leurs comptes de Club Nintendo et ils ont acheté la version téléchargeable d'un des cinq titres 3DS sélectionnés (dont l'un était Paper Mario : Sticker Star). Il n'y a pas de projets prévus pour une grande sortie de cette version aux Etats-Unis, même s'il a été publié en Europe pour la Nintendo 3DS eShop ''le 18 Septembre 2 014. ''Donkey Kong a également été re-publié dans le cadre de deux jeux de compilation, Donkey Kong Classics et Donkey Kong/''Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros. et il est présenté comme une fonctionnalité jouble dans les titres suivants : *Animal Crossing (la version ''NES inclue comme mini-jeu) *''Donkey Kong 64'' (la version arcade inclue comme mini-jeu) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (une version démo a inclue comme trophée, il commence sur le troisième niveau, 75m, qui est aussi un niveau à débloquer dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Le travail La version arcade a été produit par Gunpei Yokoi et dirigé par Shigeru Miyamoto et Hiroshi Yamauchi. Ikegami Tsushinki n'est pas crédité dans le jeu, car il a conduit ultérieurement un procès sur laquelle la société détient les droits du code de la version arcade. Le site web nommé Intelligent System' préntend d'avoir créditer pour le développement l'un des portages pour la console Nintendo NES, bien que ni la cartouche et ni l'écran titre mentionne la société. Landon Dyer a programmé la version DOS. La gallerie : 50m 3.png|50m, le second niveau du jeu. Mario-sprite.gif|Jumpman qui utilise un marteau. 480px-Jumpmanconcept.jpg|Une conception artistique de Jumpman. Donkey Kong-Barrel Artwork.png|Un tonneau. 464px-DonkeyKongArcade.jpg|Une affiche publicitaire du jeu Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong NES Cover.png|Le boxart NES de la version U.S. 34392.jpg|Jaquette de Dokey Kong sur NES. Les références dans d'autres jeux *''Donkey Kong II'' : Une suite pour ce jeu. *''Donkey Kong Game & Watch'' : Un remake de ce jeu pour la console Game & Watch. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' : Clawgrip jette des rochers et bat sa poitrine comme Donkey Kong dans ce jeu. Les remakes de ce jeu disposent également des poutres avec des espaces dans certains zones. *''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy) : Les quatre niveaux de la borne arcade de ce jeu ont été refait sur la version Game Boy. Le marteau ''et ''Pauline ''sont également là et certains objets aussi. L'intrigue est également identique pour les quatre premiers niveaux. *Donkey Kong Country : Cranky Kong mentionne les anciennes versions de ''Donkey Kong et sess suites. L'intro de ce jeu, Cranky Kong joue une titre de la chanson à l'aide d'un phonographe, le titre de la chanson est tiré de la version du jeu Donkey Kong, sur une structure constituée de poutres qui ressemblent étrangement au niveau 25m. Les barils ''de pétrole dans le niveau "La Vallée des Barils de Pétrole" sont les mêmes dans le niveau ''25m. *Donkey Kong Country 2 : Diddy's Kong Quest : La ligne de dialogue de Cranky,' ''"En fouettant les filles dehors et en serrant les barils sept jours par semaine, j'étais !"' est une référence directe au jeu ''Donkey Kong. *Super Mario RPG : Legend of the Seven Stars : L'une des salles de défi dans le Donjon de Bowser en fin de jeu, Mario doit esquiver les tonneaux ''jetés par un Kong enchaîné. *''Donkey Kong 64 : Un portage direct du jeu d'arcade est jouable en accédant à une machine d'arcade dans l'Usine Frénétique. La chanson qui joue dans le Château Terrifiant est également une version refaite de la musique qui joue lorsque Donkey Kong grimpe sur le site de construction avec Pauline. *Donkey Konga : Lorsque vous choisissez d'afficher en 50Hz ou en 60Hz, le sprite Mario ''est affiché sur le curseur ; le sprite de ''Donkey Kong peut être vu à gauche. *WarioWare, Inc. : Mega Microgame$! : Il y a un micro-jeu basé sur le jeu Donkey Kong dans lequel vous dirigez Mario ''et vous devez sauter par-dessus des ''tonneaux. *Mario & Luigi : Superstar Saga : Si Mario saute vers la Bordure Bros, il dit à Luigi de sauter avec lui, l'un d'eux dit, "Donnez la chose pour me reposer Jumpman.", une référence originale du jeu Donkey Kong. Mario sauve Luigi à l'Hooniversité de Woohoo dans un niveau avec des tonneaux qui roule. Il y a aussi un pirate squelettique qui jette des tonneaux dans un mini-jeu. *Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire : Un des badges dans ce jeu est la badge Jumpman. En outre, si le joueur retourne à la Fosse aux Paillettes et si vous atteignez la première place encore une fois, un membre de l'audience dit, "JUMPMAN !!! Attendez, qui ?" *Mario Power Tennis : La musique qui joue lorsque Donkey Kong gagne un trophée est la même musique dans le jeu Donkey Kong. *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat : Pendant les combats avec le Roi Horrible et le Roi Cactus, une partie de leur musique de combat est la même musique lorsque Donkey Kong kidnappe Pauline sur le site de construction. *Donkey Konga 3 : Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku : Une des chansons du jeu Donkey Kong est en vedette. *Mario Hoops 3-on-3 : Le nom du cuillère de Mario dans ce jeu est "Le Jumpman". *Donkey Kong Barrel Blast : Le thème de vol dans l'école de Cranky et une partie d'Autoroute Cosmique disposent la même musique du thème ouverture dans le jeu Donkey Kong. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl : Le niveau 75m apparaît dans ce jeu. Le titre du thème apparaît comme une chanson remixée dans ce jeu et le thème 25m apparaît également dans son format original. Une démo de ce jeu est également disponible comme trophée. *WarioWare : D.I.Y. Showcase : Il y a un micro-jeu basé sur le jeu Donkey Kong où le but est de détruire les tonneaux qui roulent vers vous en touchant dessus. *New Super Mario Bros. : Les broozers peuvent ramasser et jeter des tonneaux qui ressemble au jeu Donkey Kong. *Donkey Kong Country Returns : Le niveau 25m peut être vu dans l'arrière-plan du niveau "Les Vapeurs Brumeuses". Une statue du sprite Donkey Kong dans le jeu Donkey Kong Country Return tien une Wii Remote qui peut être vu dans le niveau "Navigation Bancale". Certains niveaux dans les temples secrètes disposent des peintures sur les piliers et les plates-formes ressemblent étrangemment au jeu Donkey Kong. *Super Mario 3D Land : Une partie du combat finale avec Bowser, l'une des fonctionnalités de Bowser permet de déplacer un côté vers l'autre et il permet de jeter des tonneaux à Mario. *Donkey Kong Country : Tropical Freeze : Le sprite de Donkey Kong peut être vu en tenant un Wii U GamePad à la fin du niveau "Assaut de l'Aqueduc". *Captain Toad : Treasure Tracker : La musique et l'animation jouée lorsque le joueur ramasse un Super Pioche sont identiques lorsque Mario attrape un marteau dans le jeu Donkey Kong. *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U : Le niveau 75m est de retour dans le jeu Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Ce jeu est également un fois de plus représenté comme trophée. Trivia *Le vingt-deuxième carte est le dernier niveau du jeu ; Jumpman meurt instantanément dans les huit secondes pendant que vous jouez dans ce niveau, quelque soit le nombre de vies que le joueur a à gauche. Ce bug, connu comme un kill screen, est dû à un oubli de programmation dans lequel le jeu ne dispose pas suffisamment de mémoire pour continuer. Les jeux comme Pac-Man et Duck Hunt ont également des kills screens. *Donkey Kong était le deuxième jeu de plateforme ; en 1 980, le jeu Space Panic était le premier jeu de plateforme. *Même si Jumpman porte sa signature sur les vêtements rouges et bleus dans le jeu Donkey Kong, sur le boxart du portage NES, il n'y a pas les mêmes couleurs, ces vêtements étaient bleus et blancs. *Avant, Donkey Kong était un jeu Popeye. Donkey Kong a remplacé le sprite par Brutus, Popeye par Jumpman et Pauline par Olive Oyl. *Les trois personnages principaux ont été renommés plus tard, Jumpman a changé le nom par Mario lors des promotions de chez Nintendo en Amérique, Lady par Pauline au Saturday Supercade et enfin Donkey Kong devient Cranky Kong avant la sortie de Donkey Kong Country. Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Jeux Mario Catégorie:Jeux NES Catégorie:Jeux d'arcades Catégorie:Jeux Famicom Catégorie:Jeux Famicom Disk System Catégorie:Famicom Disk System Catégorie:Donkey Kong (séries) Catégorie:Jeux Donkey Kong Catégorie:Game Boy Catégorie:Jeux de Gameboy Catégorie:Jeux GameBoy Catégorie:Jeux Gameboy